


Futures

by 18hrsapart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 year old Harry, 23 year old Louis, M/M, Who doesnt, harry just really loves louis, non-au, otra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18hrsapart/pseuds/18hrsapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was not one to be quiet. So, when he was told to keep quiet about the most exciting thing that's ever happened to him by 5 scary 40 year old business men, it was quite an adjustment. To be told to keep your love for your favourite person quiet would be hard for anyone, but having to lie about it not even existing would be harder. Lying about your undeniable, unconditional love for your soul mate just because that person happens to be of the same gender had been hell for the last 5 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new idea i am going to role with it sorrrrrryyy

Harry Styles was not one to be quiet. He could probably talk for England about everything and anything and the listener wouldn’t lose interest. He would talk to anyone with pure passion and enthusiasm, from being a child in a pushchair to a 21, nearly 22 year old man in the biggest band in the world. He hadn’t changed, just the situation. So, when he was told to keep quiet about the most exciting thing that's ever happened to him by 5 scary 40 year old business men, “Don’t tell anyone, no one needs to know, it could ruin your career” it was quite an adjustment. To be told to keep your love for your favourite person quiet would be hard for anyone, but having to lie about it not even existing would be harder. Lying about your undeniable, unconditional love for your soul mate just because that person happens to be of the same gender had been hell for the last 5 years. There was always a glimmer of hope that one day; he could finally talk about his favourite person. Louis William Tomlinson. His favourite person.  
He loved to talk about his Louis. He was totally and utterly obsessed with everything about him. He loved to talk about his soft chestnut hair and his bright blue eyes. There was no limit to the amount of reasons he loved Louis. Writing a book about Louis would be easy, a trilogy, not much harder. He fell in love instantly and it never stopped. He was only 16 when he saw him first, in the corner of the X Factor audition room, sneaking subtle glances every so often. His eyes haven’t stopped staring at Louis for around 5 years, the only evident change on him being, the wedding ring on his finger.  
Actually, a lot has changed in 5 years, more than the petty things like haircuts and jean styles but more the important things, opinions and mentality, music taste and freedom. They’ve both grown up, not only in front of each other's eyes, but in front of the world. It all changed but they didn’t realise until it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked it or any ideas of where you want this to go!


End file.
